Black Cat
by matthew.lasalvia
Summary: 2. Black Cat Saga: Nova begins to question Spider-Man's role as a leader, so Spider-Man decides to take a break as leader and let him lead the team for a change, but things get dangerous when Spider-Man meets Zodiac's newest member Black Cat. As Spider-Man's relationship with the Black Cat grows, he learns her true intentions to kill Nick Fury and avenge her father. Introducing: Bl
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Spider-Man

Black Cat

Monologue: "My name is Peter Parker aka your friendly neighbor wall crawler known as Spider-Man; me and my team are currently in a high speed chase in down town, hunting down a real pain in the neck."

The screen moves over to a guy who looks like he's riding on tiny little bugs.

Monologue: "Swarm, a former Stark industries employee who gets around on his millions of tiny Nano-bots, and currently wanted for robbing Tony Stark blind."

Swarm: Keep away you little creatures!

Swarm attacks by throwing his Nano-bots at Spider-Man which cause him to scream in pain with the tiny but powerful electric shocks, eventually Nova rushes over and shoots them all down.

Nova: Your welcome web head!

Spider-Man: (4th wall) I know what you're thinking, bucket head here just blasted a bunch of tiny robots and expects me to thank him and you all think I should, well to be honest I'd be more grateful if Nova brains here didn't always gloat and be more humble, (reality) pull over bee-brain we got you surrounded!

Swarm: you can't catch me spider, so go suck an egg!

Spider-Man and the team all turn on their communicators.

Spider-Man: How we doing team?

Power man: everything's good down here spider me and iron fist are tailing Swarm right now.

Power man and Iron fist are currently chasing Swarm on the back of Power man's power bike and gaining along with White Tiger who is driving Spidey's Spider-cycle.

White Tiger: I got it all under control down here webs, and don't worry; I won't scratch your bike.

Spider-Man: Yeah you better not I remember the last time I remember the last time I did that.

(Cut away scene)

Spider-Man is explaining Nick Fury about how he crashed yet another bike.

Spider-Man: (nervously) I ran into a fire hydrant

(Reality)

Spider-Man: (shudders) I don't want to go through that again, so let's nab this guy.

White Tiger: You got it.

Spider-Man and the team are almost on top of Swarm when he grabs a nearby pizza guy.

Spider-Man: hey, don't take it on the delivery guy just because you didn't get enough anchovies.

White Tiger: he's getting away what do we do?

Spider-Man: keep on him he has to stop eventually.

Swarm turns a corner into a nearby alley and the team comes to a stop.

Nova: we got him trapped let's charge him!

Spider-Man: no wait, he'll expect that, we attack him from above with a web dive bomb combo.

Nova: come on that will take forever!

Spider-Man: hey I'm the leader and I say we attack from above.

Spider-Man and the team make there way up the side of a building and prepared to dive on Swarm but when they got there he was gone.

Nova: and the award for worst leader go's to…

Spider-Man: hold up, how am I the worst leader?

Nova: if we had done this my way, we would've had caught him already.

Spider-Man: is that what you think, fine Nova if you can do a better job than you can lead the team for a change, without me!

Nova: Fine go who needs you!

Spider-Man and Nova: Fine!

Spider-Man leaves the team and swings off on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

The team heads back home while Spidey swings off alone and lands on a roof far away.

Spider-Man: (4th wall) Angel: it wasn't a good idea to leave them alone, what if they get hurt? Devil: ah they'll be fine besides if they do get hurt it's all bucket-head's fault right? Peter: could you two go away already I want to be alone. Angel and devil: sorry. Peter: glad that's over.

Spider-Man is looking out for bad guys and sees Batroc the Leaper leaping by with a burlap sack full of stolen items and decides to catch him

Spider-Man: finally some me-time, hey Batroc you do know that in the French revolution, stealing is punishable for life on parole, right!

Batroc: oui, but of course you would have to catch me first.

Female voice: Gladly!

Batroc looks for the voice and gets violently kicked in the face and is knocked out cold

Spider-Man: hey you just ruined my, me-time! Who the heck are you?

The voice belonged to a female figure around his age, with whitish-blonde hair a black cat mask and a bandana around her mouth with cat fangs and whiskers painted on, she also wore a black cat suit that looked armored and had white fur around the collar, wrists and ankles complete with white gloves with metal claws on the finger tips and white boots with spikes on the tips of the shoes, she also wore a belt with two large pouches on each side of her hips and a short sword with a cat's head at the end of the handle in the back.

Spider-Man: I don't believe I've seen you around here before, you a new hero or something?

Unknown cat lady: not exactly, names Black Cat your worst nightmare.

Spider-Man: no that's actually waking up at Stark industries in my underwear, but you would probably make a good 2nd, now I believe this is the part where we dish it out.

Black Cat: first I want to see what you can do, boys you can come out now!

Without a warning a ton of Zodiac members came up from behind her.

Spider-Man: Zodiac, looks like I'm getting me, me-time after all.

Spider-Man and the Zodiac members start to brawl and Spider-Man, is wiping the floor with them. When Spider-Man finished the last of them off, Black Cat clapped her hands.

Black Cat: not bad, but those were just the mice, now it's the cat's turn to play.

Black Cat extended her claws and got ready to fight.

Spider-Man: Gulp, (4th wall) maybe I'm in over my head here, I'm alone without my team and now there's some crazy cat lady who wants to kill me, oh come on what am I saying I don't need my team in fact there probably just at home coming up with more ways to make fun of me. (Cutaway) Nova: okay so when Spidey says "guys follow me" I'll say "I'd rather not you stink!" the team laughs. (Reality) make your move, I dare you!

Black Cat reaches for a smoke bomb in her pouch and throws it at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: smokes not going to cut it, not with my Spidey-sense, and my S.H.I.E.L.D. issued Spidey heat vision goggles.

Black Cat comes at him with her claws and they begin to brawl.

Black Cat: fancy, but it won't help you.

Spider-Man: yeah, well how about this?

Spider-Man shot web in Black Cat's face, grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder, but Black Cat rips off the webbing and lands on her feet, she then threw some shurikens and throwing knives at Spidey but he dodged them matrix style and caught one of the knives.

Spider-Man: knives, really, it's like you're trying to hurt me.

Black Cat: yeah that's kind of the idea.

Black Cat pulled out her sword and charged Spidey with incredible speed; Spidey used the knife he got to defend himself, but was at a big disadvantage. Black Cat knocked the knife out of Spidey's hand and knocked to the ground with the end of her sword handle in the gut and a swift kick to the head.

Spider-Man: okay now I'm in over my head.

Black Cat was on top of Spider-Man with her blade at his throat but she put her sword back and helped him up.

Black Cat: you're pretty good; I guess all those stories about how tough you are true.

Spider-Man: explain yourself, why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?

Black Cat: ah, I couldn't do that I'd miss you too much.

Spider-Man: who are you really?

Black Cat removed her bandana revealing her black lipstick and cat whiskers painted on her cheeks.

Black Cat: someone who's wants to complete her ultimate goal.

Spider-Man: and that would be?

Black Cat: that's my business, not yours, see you around.

Black walked away revealing the Leo symbol on the back of her cat suit.


	3. Chapter 3

(Just to clarify, Black Cat is played by Mae Whitman).

Spider-Man: (4th wall) okay my night just got a whole lot weirder, and who was that Black Cat person, if you ask me I'd say she's crazy, but then again she didn't kill me when she had the chance so there's probably more to this than what I can understand.

Meanwhile Nova and the rest of the team are at home trying to pin point Swarm's location.

Sam: can't you work any faster Ava?

Ava: hey things like this take time, I'm just looking for every location that Swarm has been and calculating the most possible location where he'll go next.

Sam: well hurry for all we know, guano breath is probably doing something freaky to that pizza guy.

Luke: and anyone else he might have kidnapped.

The door opened revealing Peter who looked hurt.

Luke: whoa man, you get enough me-time tonight.

Ava: Peter, are you alright, you look sick?

Peter: Me sick, hardly, it was just a rough night of tracking down bad guys and taking Batroc to the slammer.

Luke: uh huh, anything else?

Peter: (4th wall) should I tell them, I mean they're my team I shouldn't be keeping secrets from them, but then again this Black Cat person doesn't really seem a bad girl and if I do tell them they'll just blab about it to Nick Fury and they'll throw her in S.H.I.E.L.D. jail, Angel: you have to tell them they're your team, your family, Devil: yeah right family, would your family abandon you and tell you to scram like that, besides that Black Cat girl is pretty hot and I think she likes you, Peter: didn't I tell you 2 to go away, Devil: dude were your conscience, Angel: we pop up whether you like it or not, (reality) nope nothing else, just an average day for your friendly neighborhood web-head.

Ava: well in that case, I want you to check this out; I copied the GPS from your Spider-Cycle and uploaded it on to my laptop and found the most possible location where Swarm might be hiding and according to this he's at…

Sam: hold it Ava, this is a need to know sort of thing, and right now he doesn't need to know.

Peter: fine be like that Sam, I'm going to the pizza parlor, see you all later.

Peter left the house and slammed the door really hard. He got into his costume and swung all the way to the nearest pizza parlor, and then he swung into a back alley, changed out of his costume and walked through the front door. When he got inside he was surprised to see Nick Fury there as well.

Peter: Director Fury, what are you doing here?

Nick Fury: having dinner, this is one of the nicest pizza places in New York, have a seat, I've been, needing to talk to you for some time now.

Peter: (4th wall) oh here we go another one of Nick Fury's famous lectures.

Nick Fury: I already ordered, hope you like the works.

Peter: you kidding it's one of my favorites.

Nick Fury: well it's nice to know we have something in common.

Peter: (4th wall) okay I'll admit, even though Nick Fury can be hard sometimes, he's pretty cool, I don't know what'd I do without him.

Nick Fury: by the way I just talked with Danny, and he told me some pretty interesting things.

Peter: (4th wall) uh oh here we go, (reality) yeah like what?

Nick Fury: he told me that had a fight with Sam and you went off on your own.

Peter: (groans)

Nick Fury: Parker, I know that being a leader is hard sometimes, but being a leader isn't a privilege, it's a responsibility, which is exactly what I'm trying to teach you.

Peter: yeah I guess.

Nick Fury: hey, I know I can be hard on you sometimes, but that's only because I'm trying to teach you become a better hero.

Peter: I know and I appreciate it, so I should probably go find my team huh?

Nick Fury: that would be best, but first you should eat, you need to keep up your strength.

A waiter came up with two slices of the works.

Waiter: two works, Mr. Fury.

Nick Fury: Thank you sir.

Peter: huh, wait a second; you knew I was coming here didn't you?

Nick Fury: hey, super spy remember, now hurry up and eat, don't want to keep your team waiting.

Peter: yes sir.

Peter finished his pizza thanked fury for dinner, and ran out the door. After changing, Spider-Man swung off and tried to find his team.

Spider-Man: come on where could those guys be, my spidey scanner on my watch should be able to find them, but I'm not getting anything.

Suddenly Black Cat ran by with a burlap sack full of valuables.

Spider-Man: hey kitty cat, get back here.

Black Cat turned around.

Black Cat: Spider-Man, we meet again.

Spider-Man: yeah except this time, I'm rested, I've eaten a nutritious meal and I'm ready to kick butt.

Black Cat: well look at you all perky, that's adorable.

Spider-Man: adorable, I'll show you who's adorable, now let's do this.

Black Cat: let's.

Spider-Man backed flipped off the roof and Black Cat dived in after him only to get caught, wrapped up and dangling from her ankles in a web net.

Spider-Man: like it I made it just for you.

Black Cat: well aren't you sweet, but your death is going to be sweeter.

Black cat quickly used her claws and spiral out of Spidey's web.

Spider-Man: not bad, but let's see how well you do without your bag of tricks.

Spider-Man aimed for Black Cat's belt and shot a web but Black Cat jumped back and spiral dived at Spidey, but Spidey saw this coming and jumped on to a fire escape, Black Cat threw some of her knives and shurikens at Spidey but he quickly dodged them, then Black Cat jumped on the fire escape and drew her sword, Spider-Man pulled a piece of the railing and used it as his own sword.

Black Cat: you're pretty strong.

Spider-Man: thanks I work out.

(Cutaway, little spidey bench pressing a weight bar)

Spider-Man and Black Cat started clashing swords, but they both decided they were equally matched and decided to call it a draw.

Spider-Man: man I haven't had that much fun in well forever.

Black Cat: man I'm tired no wonder Nick Fury likes you so much.

Spider-Man: you know if you ever think about switching sides I'll put in a good word for you.

Black Cat: why would I do that?

Spider-Man: I'm just saying for a crazy cat lady who almost killed me, you don't seem that bad.

Black Cat: what part of me throwing knives at your head do you not understand?

Spider-Man: oh come on, you almost had me, twice even and yet you let me go.

Black Cat: maybe that's because you're the only fun thing I've seen in this city, besides you don't honestly seem like that good of a hero.

Spider-Man: translation crazy cat lady?

Black Cat: you may try to be a hero, but you got to admit it gets boring after a while.

Spider-Man: hey so long as there's people to save and bad guys to fight, I'll never get bored.

Black Cat: you really are just good two-shoes aren't you?

Spider-Man: I'll take that as a compliment.

Black Cat: hey could have fooled me, after all you work for that one eyed worm Nick Fury.

Spider-Man: what have you got against Nick Fury?

Black Cat: I told you, it's none of your business.

Black Cat put her sword back and began to walk away.

Black Cat: hey spider, meet me in front of the Museum of Natural History.

Spider-Man: why?

Black Cat: you'll see.

Black Cat jumped off the fire escape and took out a grappling hook and shot it a nearby building.

Spider-Man: wow, I got to admit, she is pretty, well I should probably find the team but first I better turn this bag of stolen items she left behind to the authorities.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, the team is following Swarm's location.

Nova: come on team follow me!

White Tiger: we would if you would slow down.

Nova is front of the rest of the team with White Tiger on the Spider-cycle and Power Man and Iron Fist on the Power Bike.

Nova: hey I'm the leader and part of being leader is being in front.

Power Man: dude, you're so far ahead I can barely see that bucket on your head.

Nova: what's that, I can't here you over how awesome I am!

Power Man: oh that's it he's really going to get it when this is all over.

White Tiger: I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss web head being leader.

Power Man: me too tiger.

Iron Fist: Same here.

Nova: keep moving slow pokes, woo hoo!

Power Man: hey tiger, where did you say Swarm was at again?

White Tiger: according to the GPS, he's at the Far Rockaway Power Station right here in Queens.

Power Man: and does bucket head know where he's going?

White Tiger: Probably not.

Nova: yee hah!

White Tiger calls Nova on his Communicator.

White Tiger: hey laser pants, were supposed to be at the Far Rockaway Power Station!

Nova: well I would know that if you gave your leader the directions!

White Tiger: I did before we left, whatever just follows these coordinates on your watch!

Nova: see now was that so hard?

White tiger cuts off communication.

White Tiger: that's it, I'm getting him too.

Nova and the rest of the team finally made it to the power station.

Nova: took you guys long enough, now let's get inside, no slacking

Iron Fist: can I get in on that beat down?

Nova and the team walked inside the power station and saw all the workers and some other civilians tied up in coils and strapped to benches.

Power Man: whoa, looks like Swarm was just about ready to perform some crazy experiments.

White tiger: guys check this out!

Nova and the guys all ran over to check out something White Tiger found.

White Tiger: I found Swarm's notes and some canisters, probably holding all of his Nano-drones, it looks like Swarm was about to inject these civilians with these so he could take control of their minds.

Nova: good work tiger, now let's get these people loose.

Iron Fist: best idea you had all night.

Nova ignored Iron Fist and the team started untying the civilians, who all woke up when they did.

Power Man: you're all safe; now get out of here before professor bee hive comes back.

The people all ran out as fast as they could.

Nova: not a bad job guys, and we did all without web-head.

Without warning, Swarm popped from down stairs over the railing and surprised the team.

Swarm: you ruined my experiment, you insect's!

Nova: look who's talking fly brain.

Swarm: my name is Swarm, and you will all perish!

Nova: let's do this thing guys; follow my lead!

The team all charged Swarm but easily got pushed back with his Nano-droids.

Swarm: you will all pay!

Swarm's Nano-bot's were squeezing the life out of the team but Nova used his nova bursts to blast them off of him and his teammates.

Nova: we need to get back in there!

Power man: what do you suggest we do?

Nova: go for the head!

Iron Fist and White Tiger leaped over Swarm and tried to dive on him but his Nano-bots threw them back, then Power Man threw a waste drum at his head, but Swarm's Nano-bots melted it with their lasers.

Iron Fist: got any more ideas?

Nova: (hesitating) I'll shoot him you get him from behind.

Iron Fist tried to sneak behind Swarm while Nova blasted him with his Nova Blasts, but Swarm saw this coming and used his Nano-bots to electrocute Iron Fist.

Nova: Iron Fist!

Nova and the rest of the team ran over to check on Iron Fist who was knocked unconscious.

Nova: oh man he's down, what do we do?

White Tiger: you're the leader think of something!

Nova was struggling to come up with a plan, while Swarm planned his next attack.

Power Man: Nova, come on we have to get out of here!

Nova: right Power Man bust down the door, White Tiger call for back up!

White Tiger: what about Swarm?

Nova: I'll hold him off just go!

Swarm: what do you plan to do vermin?

Nova: come and get me creep!

Nova and Swarm were blasting each other and flying around the room, and then Nova took an extension cord and wrapped up Swarm and flew away before his Nano-bots could get him loose.

Swarm: I'm coming for you freaks!

Nova flew to his friends outside and attended to Iron Fist's care while the S.H.I.E.L.D. jets came down with Agent Coulson and Nick Fury, along with a dozen troops and a medevac.

Nick Fury: what happened?

Nova: We tried to take down Swarm but he knocked out Iron Fist.

Nick Fury: is everyone else okay?

Power man: more or less.

Agent Coulson: where's Spider-Man?

White Tiger: we don't know; he hasn't called.

Nova: (moans nervously)

Agent Coulson: what?

Nova: he actually called me a bunch of times but I cut off his communication, look I'm sorry this is my entire fault I shouldn't have yelled at him I was being stupid as always.

Nick Fury: now you what kind of burden Spider-Man carries?

Nova: yes, but we did capture Swarm, that's some good news.

Trooper: Sir, Swarm escaped.

Nova: great.

Nick Fury: don't worry; about that, just go find Spider-Man.

Nova: I will, tell me how Iron Fist feels for me okay.

Nick Fury: no problem.

Nova flew off to find Spider-Man.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile Spider-Man is on his way to the police station, to drop off the bag of stolen items Black Cat left behind after their fight, when he go there, he walked up into the building and everyone in the building gave him weird looks.

Spider-Man: no worries fellow crime stoppers, it's just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, no need to point your guns or Tasers at me.

Spider-Man walked up to the police officer at the desk to report the stolen items.

Spider-Man: excuse me, I found this bag of stolen items in a back alley and was hoping if you would return them to their owners.

Voice: I'll take a look at those.

Spider-Man looked to see a young Hispanic woman with brown hair and wearing a police uniform.

Spider-Man: uh okay.

Police lady: no need to worry, I'm Jean DE Wolff, chief of the NYPD.

Spider-Man: huh normally, every police officer I meet wants to put me in handcuffs.

Jean DE Wolff: I understand, but don't worry, unlike Jameson, I actually happy that New York City has a Spider-Man, now let me take a look at those items.

Spider-Man kindly handed her the bag.

Jean DE Wolff: I'll get back to you when I've looked at everything, tell Nick Fury I said hi.

Spider-Man: wait you know Nick Fury?

Jean DE Wolff: we dated one time, long story.

Spider-Man: I bet it was, well give me the 411 when you're done.

Jean DE Wolff: I will don't worry.

Spider-Man: (4th wall) I got to say, out of all the police officers I've met, she's the nicest.

Spider-Man left the police station and made his way to the natural history museum where Black Cat told him to meet her.

Black Cat: about time you got here.

Spider-Man: yeah well I had to drop off some things, now what's this thing you wanted show me so badly?

Black Cat gave him a pair of binoculars, ran up to the Natural history museum and climbed up the wall. Spider-Man swung after her and landed on the roof.

Black Cat: look down there.

Spider-Man took the binoculars and looked in the window and saw a red gem.

Black Cat: that is the Crimson Ruby of Cytorrak; it's said to hold magical abilities.

Spider-Man: so you took me up here to give me an archeology lesson?

Black Cat: no dummy, were going to steal.

Spider-Man: stealing, isn't that, I don't know, illegal?

Black Cat: that's what makes it fun, come on Spider you've done all you can to protect this trash hole of a city, you know you deserve that ruby more than some museum.

Spider-Man: I don't do the things I do for the reward, I do it because it's the right thing to do with my powers.

Black Cat: I'm getting bored here Spidey, some I'm giving you one last chance, either help me steal the ruby or I'm taking your head to Scorpio.

Spider-Man: yeah thanks but I like my head on my body and there's no way I'm letting you steal that ruby.

Suddenly Nova came up from behind Spider-Man and Black Cat.

Nova: Spidey, oh man there you are, wait a minute, who is this?

Spider-Man: (4th wall) oh great I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this but, let the awkward moment begin, (reality) uh Nova this is Black Cat, Black Cat this is Nova.

Black Cat: Nice to meet you.

Nova: yeah the feeling is mutual, uh Spidey, you mind telling me what's going on?

Spider-Man: yeah well you see uh…

Black Cat: hey I don't mean to break up this broment, but what's that on Nova's back?

Nova: huh, what, where?

Black Cat came behind Nova and pulled a tiny robot off his back.

Black Cat: this yours?

Nova: uh oh.

Spider-man's Spidey sense go's off

Spider-Man: (4th wall) oh thank goodness, (reality) guys hold up Spidey sense!

Suddenly Swarm came up from behind them.

Swarm: prepare to die!

Spider-Man: I'm glad you showed mosquito butt, now let's finish this.

Swarm: let's!

Swarm launched an armada of Nano-bots at Spider-Man, Nova and Black Cat.

Spider-Man: (4th wall) I just want to point out that I'm actually glad that a super villain popped out just before things got extremely awkward, (reality) guys scatter, Nova you take the left, Black Cat you take the, huh…?

Black Cat started to escape.

Black Cat: Sorry Spider no way I'm sticking around for this, here catch!

Black Cat: threw a grenade at Spider-man and he caught it.

Spider-Man: wait what kind of grenade is this?

Black Cat: you'll see!

Black Cat took out her grappling hook and shot at a faraway building and swung off.

Spider-Man: (4th wall) ah, who needs her anyway.

Nova: hey Spidey, your leader again so what's the plan?

Spider-Man: keep him distracted and run!

Spider-man and Nova tried to run but Swarm pinned him against a wall with his Nano-bots.

Swarm: prepare to get crush like bugs!

Spider-Man: (4th wall) and I thought I was the only one with bad puns.

Nova: Spidey, what now?

Spider-Man looked at the grenade he was holding and decided to throw it.

Spider-Man: let's see what this does, hopefully it doesn't blow us up in this process.

Spider-man threw the grenade and it gave really high pitched sounds which caused the Nano-bots to scatter giving time for Spidey and Nova to escape.

Spider-Man: Covers your ears and run!

Spider-Man and Nova jumped off the building and started making there get away. Spider-Man and Nova came up behind an old parking garage and landed.

Nova: I think we lost him, now would you mind telling me who that heck that girl was?

Spider-Man: maybe some other time, right now we need to come up with a plan to stop Swarm once and for all.

Nova: well start thinking because he's coming this way.

Spider-Man looked around and saw some propane canisters.

Spider-Man: I got it Nova, keep Swarm distracted while execute the first part of my plan!

Nova: you got it webs!

Spider-Man webbed up a ton of propane canisters and got ready to shoot.

Swarm and Nova were in a dog fight.

Nova: you got enough bugs in your brain freak?

Swarm: I'll make you pay you overgrown firefly!

Spider-Man: Nova, get over here!

Nova flew behind Spider-Man who holding a giant sling shot made of webbing loaded with propane canisters.

Spider-Man: you got one shot Nova, so when I say now, start shooting.

Nova: let's do this!

Swarm charged over in Spidey's shooting range

Spider-Man: Now!

Spider-Man launched the propane canisters and Nova shot a Nova blast when Swarm got close enough destroying his Nano-bots and throwing him against a wall and knocking him out, Spider-Man then webbed him to the wall and ripped off the Nano-bot control device off his head.

Spider-Man: job well done Nova.

Nova: great to have you back Spidey.

Back at an S.H.I.E.L.D. base Iron Fist was just gaining back consciousness while Swarm was being taken to his cell.

Iron Fist: uh, hey guys how you doing?

Power Man: great to have you back buddy.

Nova came up and hugged Iron Fist.

Nova: oh I'm glad you're okay.

Iron Fist: couldn't be better, did you…?

Nova: we got him; he's heading to a cell right now.

Spider-Man: hey guys I'm sorry for leaving you alone like that, it wasn't cool.

White Tiger: don't worry about it were just glad you're back.

Nova: yeah really glad, hey web-head can I talk to you in private.

Spider-Man: sure, what's up?

Spider-Man and Nova walked out of sick bay and into the hallway.

Nova: listen I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier, from now on you lead the team, okay.

Spider-Man: deal, and don't get so down on yourself; if it weren't for you I couldn't have taken Swarm so thanks for the help bucket head.

Nova: no problem; so who was that girl you were talking to?

Spider-Man: oh she's just a friend.

Nova: dude I saw the symbol on her back, she's with Zodiac.

Spider-Man: yeah, but let's keep it quiet for now, just until we see her again and figure out what's going on.

Nova: you're in charge, so I trust you.

Spider-Man: thanks Nova.

The next day was school and Peter was sitting in home room.

Peter: (4th wall) after a night like that, it's made me realize something, that's it's nice to know that I have teammates that I can count on and that we'll always be there for each other, also and I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad it's Monday and that I can take my mind off work, I think today's going to be good day.

Principal Coulson walked in to the room.

Principal Coulson: students I am happy to announce that a new student will be attending our school.

Suddenly a young girl around Peter's age with whitish blonde hair wearing a black long sleeve top with a white shirt underneath and a long white skirt walked in.

Principal Coulson: ladies and gentleman, I would like to introduce you to Felicia Hardy, everyone give her a Midtown High welcome.

Felicia: Thank you Principal Coulson and I would just like to say, I'm happy to be part of your school.

Felicia walked up to Peter and sat down next to him.

Felicia: hi I'm Felicia, but you already knew that, I'm glad that were going to class mates.

Peter: hey I'm Peter Parker welcome to Midtown High.

Peter and Felicia shook hands

Peter: (4th wall) okay, today is going to be really good day.

End part 1

Note: Jean DE Wolff Is played by Vanessa Marshall.


	6. Chapter 6

Ultimate Spider-Man

Black Cat Saga Pt.2

Summary: Mary Jane gives another go at the internship at Daily Bugle Communications and Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy tag along as moral support but things get sticky when Scorpio, Black Cat and Zodiac attack the Bugle building and hold everyone in the building hostage in exchange for Nick Fury's surrender, now Spider-Man needs to save MJ, J. Jonah Jameson, and everyone in the building and stop Scorpio and Black Cat without blowing his cover.

Monologue: the city of Manhattan, a peaceful little city, filled with friendly people, everyone is safely going about their business.

Suddenly a loud boom is heard from the bank and Juggernaut pops out, then suddenly Spidey jumps in front of him to stop him.

Spider-Man: (4th wall) well they were safe, until the Juggernaut popped out and started creating city wide chaos.

Juggernaut: nothing stops the Juggernaut!

Spider-Man: I missed you Juggy, wish I could say the same about your catchphrase.

Juggernaut: I'm going to squash you real good!

Spider-Man: I'd like to see you try, chrome dome!

Juggernaut growled and jumped at Spider-Man, but Spider-Man jumped up and bounced off Juggernaut's helmet and landed behind him as Juggernaut fell down behind him.

Spider-Man: (4th wall) funny thing, for the past few days things have been pretty peaceful, no super villains, no bank robbers and no crazy cat lady, I've actually been able to kick back and relax, get some best friend time with MJ, Harry and the team, for a long time in a while, they actually seem to really be getting along, and I've actually been getting to know our newest student Felicia Hardy, and she has to be the coolest and nicest person I've ever met, besides MJ or Luke of course, I've also noticed that I've been getting a lot of looks from the ladies ever since I started hanging out with Felicia, I guess even a big science nerd like me, hanging out with a girl as beautiful as Felicia kind of makes me a ladies man, Felicia and MJ have also gotten to be pretty good friends, which is pretty cool for her cause she needed some girlfriends and even Ava is taking a liking to her, so far my life has been pretty sweet.

Suddenly, Juggernaut got right back and turned to Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: well, sweet time over, let's do this Juggy.

Juggernaut and Spider-Man were in a Mexican standoff then Juggernaut charged Spider-Man and he jumped on to his helmet and began tugging on his helmet with his webs, then suddenly Power Man came in just in time and tackled Juggernaut which actually caused Spider-Man to pull off his helmet, then Power Man knocked him out cold with a punch to the face and Spider-Man tied him up with his webs. Then Spider-Man called Nick Fury on his communicator.

Spider-Man: Director Fury, me and Power Man took care of the Juggernaut; he's out cold so you won't have a problem picking him up.

Nick Fury: were on our way over there now, and from the looks of it you actually managed to take him down with little to no collateral damage, excellent work.

Spider-Man: does this mean I'm the ultimate yet?

Nick Fury: no.

Spider-Man: ah why not?

Nick Fury: don't you have to get to school?

Spider-Man: oh right, let's go partner.

Power Man: way ahead of you webs, good thing I came here in the Power Bike, you need a lift?

Spider-Man: nah, I'll get there the old fashion way, try to keep up.

Spider-Man swung off.

Power Man: your loss, webs.

Peter beat Luke to school, landed behind the building and changed out of his costume; he came to the front of the school and saw Felicia Hardy pull up in her moped.

Peter Parker: morning Felicia, beautiful day isn't it.

Felicia Hardy: it is actually, and I'm actually on time for school.

Peter Parker: really?

Peter looked at his phone and checked the time.

Peter Parker: wow, how about that.

Felicia Hardy: I know right, and I'm usually late for school.

Peter Parker: hey me too, I guess we just got lucky.

Felicia Hardy: I know right, hey is that Luke?

Peter turned and saw Luke walking up the sidewalk.

Peter: hey man where have you been?

Luke Cage: some idiot in a milk truck ran over my bike.

Peter: ouch, bad luck man, I'm glad you're okay though.

Luke Cage: I'm fine just a little bummed that you beat me here.

Peter Parker: maybe next time buddy.

Luke Cage: whatever man, see you in class.

Luke walked through the front door.

Felicia Hardy: we should probably be getting to class too, don't want to miss homeroom.

Peter Parker: right let's hurry.

Peter and Felicia walked through the front door and went straight homeroom.

Peter Parker: (4th wall) I feel awful about Luke's bike, and I feel even worse that he almost got ran over, he hasn't been well lately, but come to think of it, none of my teammates seem to be having any good luck lately, like last Tuesday when Ava almost blew up the Home-EC room.

(Cutaway)

Outside the class room and an explosion go's off and Ava and the other students ran out.

Peter Parker: (4th wall) or last Wednesday when Danny was taking out garbage.

(Cutaway)

Danny was taking the garbage to the curb, but the bags broke and trash flew all over the neighborhood.

Peter Parker: (4th wall) or yesterday when Sam, actually you do not want to know what happened to Sam, but with all my good luck and all there bad luck, I'm starting to feel a little guilty about all this, but hey I'm sure they'll be, fine the weeks almost over anyway, I'm sure after today everything will be back to normal.

MJ runs into homeroom and runs up to Peter and Felicia.

Mary Jane Watson: guys you are not going to believe this!

Peter Parker: what's up MJ?

Mary Jane Watson: I just got a call from J. Jonah Jameson himself and he wants to interview me for the summer internship.

Felicia Hardy: MJ that's so awesome.

Peter Parker: congrats MJ, I know how bad you wanted that internship.

Mary Jane Watson: well hopefully this time the interview will go well and not got ruined by some got in tricked out armor.

Peter Parker: don't worry, something tells me that today is going to be a perfect day.

Mary Jane Watson: wow that means a lot coming from you, so thanks.

Peter Parker: no problem.

Felicia Hardy: hey MJ, if you're feeling a little nervous me and Pete can come up and support you.

Mary Jane Watson: really that's so nice of you thank you, what do you say Peter?

Peter Parker: hey I'm not busy, of course I'll come.

Mary Jane Watson: thanks so much I really appreciate it.

After school Peter, MJ and Felicia went to the Daily Bugle and went up the elevator to the top floor where MJ was greeted by none other than J. Jonah Jameson himself.

J. Jonah Jameson: good to see you again Watson, I must say I am really looking forward to your interview.

Mary Jane Watson: wow, Mr. Jameson sir, this is an honor.

J. Jonah Jameson: the honor is all mine, I can tell just by looking at you that you are a driven and intelligent young lady.

Mary Jane Watson: Wow, thank you.

J. Jonah Jameson: who are these kids?

Mary Jane Watson: these are my friends, Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy; they came with me for support.

J. Jonah Jameson: well it's nice to know that you people you can count on, nice to meet you son.

J. Jonah Jameson reached out to shake Peter's hand but Peter hesitated.

Peter Parker: (4th wall) okay this is weird, here I am standing in front of the guy who hates Spider-Man more than anything and he's reaching out to shake my hand, I think I'm in one of those parallel universes or something, (reality) it's an honor to meet you sir.

Peter shook Jameson's hand.

J. Jonah Jameson: well what are we waiting for, we got to get too you're interviewing Ms. Watson.

Mary Jane Watson: yes sir!

MJ and JJJ went into the office for the interview, leaving Peter and Felicia alone in the waiting room.

Peter Parker: I hope she does well.

Felicia Hardy: yeah I have to use the bathroom, be right back.

Peter Parker: no prob.

Felicia went off to the bathroom leaving Peter alone in the waiting room.

Peter Parker: well the day is going well so far.

Suddenly, Peter's spider-sense started blaring.

Peter Parker: Spidey-sense, where's the fire?

Peter looks out the window to see a DBC news chopper flying towards Jameson's office.

Peter Parker: that helicopter is getting pretty close, oh no MJ!

Peter busted down the door to Jameson's office.

Peter Parker: Mary Jane, look out!

Mary Jane Watson: Peter what's wrong?

Peter knocked MJ to the ground as the news chopper crashed through the window.

J. Jonah Jameson: what the heck, someone's going to get fired.

Familiar voice: no Mr. Jameson, if you don't shut your mouth in next 10 seconds, you'll be the one getting fired!

Peter Parker: it can't be.

Suddenly, Scorpio and few other members of Zodiac popped out of the helicopter.

Peter Parker: (monologue) Scorpio, the insane and dangerous leader of Zodiac, and Nick Fury's brother.

Mr. Jameson: what do you want; I'm in the middle of an interview!

Scorpio: don't look so scared Mr. Jameson; you're live, for now!

Scorpio took a microphone and looked to a Zodiac member holding up a video camera.

Scorpio: attention people of New York City, I am Scorpio, the feared but humble leader of Zodiac, the new masters of the universe, I am currently holding everyone in this building including our dear Mr. Jameson hostage, I only ask for S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury's surrender, in exchange for their lives, you hear that Nick Fury, surrender to me now or everyone in this building dies!


	7. Chapter 7

Peter Parker: (fourth wall) my luck has officially ran out.

The screen zooms out showing Zodiac tying Peter, MJ, J. Jonah Jameson, and the other hostages up.

Scorpio: Listen up, I do not really feel like killing anyone today, so cooperate and I will not have to.

Peter Parker: (4th wall) the good news is that Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. should be here any minute, the bad news is that I'm tied up next to MJ and J. Jonah Jameson over here and my costume and web shooters are in my bag over there and I can't get to it without revealing that I'm Spider-Man.

J. Jonah Jameson: You are going to pay for this Scorpio, when S.H.I.E.L.D. gets here you are going to be sorry.

Scorpio lifts J. Jonah Jameson by the collar of his jacket and slams him against the wall.

Scorpio: If you do not shut your mouth, you and everyone is this building will be sorry.

Scorpio drops Jameson on the ground and gets back to his business.

Mary Jane Watson: Not again, why does my interview have to be, ruined yet again by a psycho in a mask.

Peter Parker: Do not worry, I am sure S.H.I.E.L.D. will get everyone and us out of here no sweat, (4th wall) if we do not die first.

Mary Jane Watson: I hope so, because if they do not, I will never get this job.

Scorpio: I said no talking, Taurus search everyone's bags I want all their cell phones and forms of ID.

Peter Parker: (fourth wall) I need a plan fast, but how do I get out of here, get my costume and get everyone out of here safely.

(Cutaway scene)

Wheel of Ideas, (1st spin) use the S.H.I.E.L.D. sonic disruptor function on your watch, (mini-Spidey) okay but how do get my costume without anyone seeing, (second spin) tell the truth, (mini-Spidey) with an anti-Spidey news reporter and a psycho terrorist in the room I do not think so, (3rd spin) fake a stomach ache, (Mini-Spidey) that could work!

Peter fakes a stomachache and everyone looks to see what is up.

Scorpio: What is going on?

Peter Parker: I do not feel very well; I think I need a doctor!

Mary Jane Watson: You have to help him!

Scorpio: Where is Black Cat?

Black Cat: I am right here sir.

Peter Parker: (fourth wall) where did she come from, more importantly where's Felicia?

Scorpio: Get this boy and his bag out of here and do what you can to help him.

Black Cat: Understood, I will do what I can!

Black Cat grabbed Peter's bag and then lead him out the door.

Black Cat lifted Peter and carried him and his bag to the elevator, then she dropped him on the ground and plopped his bag on his stomach.

Peter Parker: Ouch, be a little easy will you I don't want to throw up all over this nice carpet.

Black Cat: You can cut the act kid; I know your faking it.

Peter Parker: (4th wall) wow she's good, (reality) fine you caught me, lets go get you a prize.

Black Cat: Some friend you are, leaving your girlfriend and all those people to die.

Peter Parker: She's not my girlfriend, and besides S.H.I.E.L.D. is on their way, so I have nothing to worry about.

Black Cat: You don't get it do you, as soon as Nick Fury steps in this building, everyone including him will die.

Peter Parker: What are you talking about?

Black Cat: Scorpio has the bottom of this building lined with explosives, Nick Fury comes in and the whole place will crumble down.

Peter Parker: Why are you telling me this?

Black Cat: let's just say that I don't want it end this way, not with all these people at stake, now hold still.

Peter Parker: What are you doing?

Black Cat: Putting you out of your misery.

Peter closed his eyes and waited for Black Cat to stab him with her claws, but when he opened his eyes he saw that she had cut his binds.

Peter Parker: Uh, thanks?

Black Cat: Don't mention it.

The elevator reached the bottom floor and Peter grabbed his bag and walked slowly towards the exit.

Black Cat: Get out of here you make me sick!

Peter Parker: The feelings mutual crazy cat!

As soon as Peter walked out the door he saw Nick Fury coming toward him and to him.

Peter Parker: Director Fury, you can't go in there!

Nick Fury: Everything's under control here son, now go find your team.

Peter Parker: You don't understand Scorpio placed explosives under the building if you go in there everyone including you will die!

Nick Fury: (communicator) you got that Coulson?

Phil Coulson: (communicator) we got a team heading in there now, we'll keep you posted.

Nick Fury: (communicator) understood, Fury out.

Peter Parker: Please you can't go in there I'm begging you!

Peter grabbed Fury's jacket and had a really scared look on his face, but Nick fury put Peter's hands off of him.

Nick Fury: Everything will be all right parker, but the last thing you should be doing is losing your cool, I know my brother and if anything he'll want to settle things once and for all before finishing the job, your team is in that back alley, go over there and calm down.

Peter Parker: But Director Fury!

Nick Fury: I'm asking you to trust me, I know what's at stake and I know how to handle this.

Peter Parker: All right, I trust you.

Peter ran towards where Nick told him to go as he watched Nick walk in the Bugle building, as soon as he turned the corner he saw his team run over to see if was okay.

Nova: hey buddy, you doing alright?

White Tiger: Are MJ and Felicia okay?

Peter Parker: I'm fine and so is MJ, I don't know where Felicia is though, I'm not sure if she's still in the building or she managed to get out, for all I know she could be…

Power Man: hold on man, this is no time to freak out we'll get MJ and everyone else out and find Felicia.

Iron Fist: Take a deep breath and come up with a plan.

Peter Parker: Okay I'll try.

Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes and thought of a plan.

Nova: You got something?

Peter Parker: Yeah, one second; Spider-Man to S.H.I.E.L.D., I'm going to need a big wooden box and a delivery guy's uniform stat.

White Tiger: What's that stuff for?

Peter Parker: You'll see, Ava change out of your costume and put this on.

Peter Parker took off his over shirt and handed to Ava.

White Tiger: Why would I want to put on your smelly over shirt?

Peter Parker: Hey it's not smelly!

(Cut away)

Mini Peter is walking away with a stink cloud over him and everyone else runs away in disgust.

Peter Parker: And besides it's part of the plan, just trust me.

White Tiger: Fine, nobody look.

White Tiger grabbed Peter's over shirt and went behind a dumpster with her school bag which had her civilian clothes.

Power Man: Okay so what's this ingenious plan of yours?

Peter Parker: I'll explain it.

After explaining the plan Ava walks in the Bugle building wearing a delivery uniform and Peter's over shirt and pushing a big wooden box on a cart, she is then stopped by a Taurus Zodiac soldier.

Taurus: Hold it, what is this?

Ava Ayala: Special delivery for J. Jonah Jameson, is this the right place?

Taurus: What's so special about it?

Ava Ayala: uh, I am not allowed to say to anyone besides J. Jonah Jameson himself.

Taurus examines the crate closer and Ava grows a nervous look on her face hoping he Peter's plan won't fall apart.

Taurus: Your clean go on ahead.

Ava Ayala: Thank you, I'm just going to need you sign this.

Ava handed to Taurus soldier a form and a pen but the pen shot knock out gas in the soldier's face and he collapsed on the floor.

Ava Ayala: Thank you for your time sucker.

Ava pushed the crate over to the storage room and changed back in her costume.

White Tiger: alright boys you can come out now.

Iron Fist kicked the box open and him, Power Man and Nova fell on the floor.

Power Man: Oh man you guys reek!

Nova: I think I got a cramp in my leg.

Iron Fist: That was most unpleasant.

White Tiger: Come on boys we got a job to do.

White Tiger and the boys opened the door only to meet with a few dozen Zodiac soldiers.

Power Man: So much for being stealthy, what do we do now?

Nova: what we always do, let's take them.

Nova busted out in front of the crew and began blasting Zodiac soldiers like crazy and then the rest of the team got in the action too. Meanwhile Spider-Man was making his way through the ventilation shafts.

Spider-Man: (4th wall) Okay this isn't my best plan but it's still a plan and at least this way I can up to MJ and JJJ without getting spotted, (reality) Spider-Man to S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm going to need schematics of the Bugle tower stat.

S.H.I.E.L.D. sent over blue prints of the tower to his watch.

Spider-Man: Okay I've got only a few more floors to go before I get to the top, I'm going to have to push if I'm going to get there before anything drastic happens, I can do this I'm Spider-Man and no matter what Jameson says I am a hero.

Meanwhile Nick Fury is making his way to the top with Zodiac soldiers holding guns up to his head they make it halfway then open the door where they are greeted by Scorpio and they walk up to him.

Scorpio: Leave us alone.

The Zodiac soldiers ran out the door to the stairs and into the elevator.

Nick Fury: So we meet again, hey Max?

Scorpio: Unfortunately for you Nick Fury it will be the last.

Nick Fury: Why are you doing all this?

Scorpio: Why do you think do you Nicholas; you of all people should know why I'm doing all this, ever since our last mission together.

Nick Fury: I had no idea you survived that explosion.

Scorpio: And yet you never bothered to look for me.

Nick Fury: Wrong, I tried to look for you, when you chose to stay behind and fight off those HYDRA soldiers I was forced to finish the job, And afterwards I came to look for you but in all the confusion and chaos and with the self-destruct sequence, there wasn't a lot of time, I grieved the day when the Howling Commandos and I had to leave you behind for the good of mankind, and when I saw the place go up in flames I assumed you were dead, If there was a way that I could've been able to save you that I didn't know about then I'm sorry.

Scorpio: Lies, all lies, this is your day of reckoning Fury even if we both die!

Scorpio pulled out a remote and pushed the red button but nothing happened.

Nick Fury: Was something supposed to happen?

Scorpio: I don't understand, where's the explosion?

Nick Fury: I've had an inside source find out about your plan, S.H.I.E.L.D. was already on to you before you set this plan in motion so I had one of my top agents send in a bomb squad through the sewers and come up through the basement, they diffused it before I came up here.

Scorpio: Curse you Nicholas!

Nick Fury: Max it doesn't have to be this way; just give up the fact that you lost and turn yourself in.

Scorpio: This is far from over Fury, so long as I still draw breath this will never be over!

Nick Fury: Then let's finish this.

Nick Fury got into a fighting stance.

Scorpio: I couldn't have said it better myself brother!

Scorpio charged Nick Fury and the two of them dished it out, Meanwhile Spider-Man made his way to the top and looked through the vent.

Spider-Man: There are guards everywhere; I'm going to have to be careful if I'm going to save MJ and the others.

Spider-Man slightly touched the vent cover and it fell off with barely any ease, then the guards pointed their guns at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: Well that just happened.

Spider-Man slid out of the vent and landed on his hands and feet.

Spider-Man: Hang on guys give me time to stretch it was really cramped in that vent.

Spider-Man began doing some very awkward stretching poses and the guards stared at him with confusion.

Spider-Man: okay now I'm ready come and get me you bunch of flee bags!

The Zodiac soldiers began shooting at Spider-Man while he began jumping on their heads knocking them out one by one, until he made his way to MJ and J. Jonah Jameson.

J. Jonah Jameson: Spider-Man, I know you're behind this!

Spider-Man: Yeah I've heard it a bunch of times, now be quiet I'm trying to save your lives.

Mary Jane Watson: Where's Peter did you see him?

Spider-Man: Yeah and he's fine, he's with S.H.I.E.L.D. now be quiet we don't want the guards to wake up.

Mary Jane Watson: Wait do you have a plan?

Spider-Man: Yeah and it's called get you guys out of here safely.

J. Jonah Jameson: Why should we trust you freak?

Spider-Man: Look it's either trust me or burn in a fiery grave.

The Zodiac soldiers come back to consciousness and Spider-Man manages to get the hostages unbound.

Spider-Man: New plan, I'll hold them off, MJ I need you and Jameson to get everyone out of here as carefully as possible; can I trust you?

Mary Jane Watson: You can count on me.

J. Jonah Jameson: I still think this is your entire fault, but I'll do my best to keep everyone safe.

Spider-Man: Thanks I think now go!

Mary Jane and JJJ escorted the hostages through the door and down the stairs leaving Spider-Man to handle the guards.


End file.
